


By His Side

by Hadrian_Pendragons



Series: Yusentai [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Injury, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Whump, Whumptober, just Senku's pov, yusentai, yusentai hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons
Summary: Senku gets injured during those six months before Taiju wakes up.Whumptober Day Eight: Stab Wound





	By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Injury, Blood, stab wound
> 
> A short whumptober thing, mostly injured Senku, bit of yusentai hints at the end, but mostly a little angsty piece.

Senku breathes a short laugh, and he knows he's screwed.

He blinks away the rain from his eyes, stares up into the dark clouds in the sky, and it takes him a moment to remember that he needs to— to stop the bleeding.

He tugs off his braces, wadding the fabric and inhaling.

He tries to move. Tries to sit up. Tries to reach to where the piece of wood from the huge splintered tree limb had jabbed itself into his abdomen.

He hisses, cries out, and falls back, tears springing to his eyes, hot against the cool of the rain.

He takes a slow breath through a clenched jaw. He was fine. He would be  _ fine, _ he just needed to stop the bleeding. He needed to get back to the hut and he needed to close the wound and he would be  _ fine. _

A flash of lightning nearly blinds his already blurry vision, and thunder rumbles through the sky, almost deafening.

He really shouldn't have come out here in the storm.

He grits his teeth. He forces his hands to stop shaking. He can't remove the piece, not yet, not until he's somewhere he can  _ really _ take care of the wound. He didn't want to bleed out before he made it back.

So he braces one arm below him, and slowly, slowly sits up.

His abdomen  _ screams _ at him. His breath catches, and he almost chokes when he inhales the scent of blood and rain. He can't see the wound completely, the wood had driven itself through his clothes, but he knows it's missed his organs, simply jabbed itself through his skin. He takes the fabric in his hands and presses it down, biting his cheek at the cry that wanted to work its way from his throat.

He's soaked to the bone, and the blood runs off his shirt in rivets, and he counts. He counts until he can really think again, and he forces himself to work up the nerve to  _ stand up. _

He pulls his feet up, puts his free arm behind him, and he thinks he just has to get it over with.

Senku stands.

He has to catch himself on the tree that had lost the branch that injured him in the first place. He has to stop himself from shaking. From losing his footing. From falling face first into the mud.

He starts to walk.

Every step tugs at the wood. He stumbles over his own two feet. Every crash of thunder rings in his ears, and he wonders if he might've gotten a concussion on top of the blood loss.

He blinks, fast, and he trips. He barely manages to catch himself on another tree, but he has to use both hands, and pulling away jars the wood and  _ stings. _

He has to get back. He has to get back. He has to get back and heal and get back up. He has to  _ get back up. _

_ He doesn't have the time for this. _

_ He needs to find an answer as soon as possible. _

_ He has to take this fucking stone world back. _

_ He has... _

Two faces flash across his face. His breath catches again, and he shoves off the tree, pressing the fabric back onto the wound and  _ outright ignoring _ the pain.

_ He has to get them back. _

_ Because hell if he's going to live on in this stone world without them by his side. _


End file.
